Motor vehicles contain numerous lighting devices for both interior and exterior illumination. For example, exterior vehicle lighting devices may perform stop light functions, taillight functions, headlamp functions, daytime running light functions, dynamic bending light functions, and fog light functions.
A lighting device may include a light guide to guide light from a light source to an exit surface. Due to manufacturing and other design requirements, a flat light guide thickness may be restricted although a larger output spot size is desired. Accordingly, what is needed, as recognized by the present inventors, is a device for automotive lighting and signaling having an adaptable output spot size.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.